The Road of No Return
by The Cheez
Summary: Now eighteen years of age, Ash Ketchum returns from the Sinnoh region to his home in Pallet Town. Although, there a few complications. Two years of travelling alone has changed Ash, and not necessarily for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its related characters.

Summary: Now eighteen years of age, Ash Ketchum returns from the Sinnoh region to his home in Pallet Town. Although, there a few complications - two years of travelling alone has changed Ash, and not necessarily for the better.

* * *

He stood there, gazing over the peaceful scene before him. The little town had shut its doors for the night and everything was quiet. The young man smiled as he listened to rowdy children being shushed by their mothers. His eyes panned over the village, coming to rest on the largest building there, the local professor's laboratory. He inhaled deeply, taking in the cool night air before turning to his small companion.

"Well, Pikachu, we're back."

"Pika!" The yellow electric mouse squeaked happily before clambering onto his favourite perch on his trainer's shoulder. As the pair began their descent toward the sleeping town, the young man began to realise how long it had been since he had last visited the place.

'_Wow… it's been eight years since I first left. And I haven't been back since the Battle Frontier…'_

"We've been on the road together for a long time, haven't we, buddy?" The young man turned to rub his companion's ears. "And here we are, back where we started."

Now eighteen years of age, Ash Ketchum had returned to his hometown, Pallet Town, for a greatly anticipated vacation. He had been on the road for a long time, travelling through the newly discovered Sinnoh region, gathering Pokemon and badges along the way. He was enthusiastic when he left, eagerly looking forward to this adventure, but this did not prepare him for the challenges he would face on his newest journey.

Travelling alone had been difficult for the aspiring Pokemon master. Misty had gone back to run Cerulean City Gym after the Johto League when her sisters decided to go on an extended vacation. May had been interested in the Johto Grand Festival since Drew and Harley left for it when Ash was battling in the Battle Frontier. Max accompanied his sister in Johto, gaining his first Pokemon as he turned ten not long after their arrival on the other continent. Brock had returned to Pewter City to look after his younger brothers and sisters and resume leadership of the Pewter Gym after his father had fallen ill. Which left Ash alone, Pikachu his only companion, to travel around and collect badges from the Sinnoh league. Sure, he met people along his journey, but nothing could replace the company of his closest friends. Despite this, he smiled as he walked through the quiet streets, taking in the familiar sights.

'_I wonder how their doing? Especially Misty… I should go visit her and Brock while I'm here in Kanto…'_

He hoped this vacation would refresh him and bring back his fighting spirit. The past two years had taken its toll on Ash, leaving him disinterested, depressed and lacking in confidence. The cocky, would-be Pokemon master was now a distant memory. He should have never left Kanto alone.

He soon approached a house, whose garden appeared to be well taken care of. Ash was not surprised. The garden was his mother's pride and joy. He had spent many childhood summers helping her – pulling weeds, planting flowers. But it was worth it, the garden was in perfect condition. He paused for a moment before hesitantly pressing the doorbell.

A rush of steps was followed by the door being swung open. A woman in her forties, wearing pyjamas and looking somewhat dishevelled, stood there for a moment unable to recognise her visitor.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi Mom."

The older woman's eyes widened as she suddenly became aware of the identity of her late-night visitor.

"Ash?"

Pikachu smiled, jumping off his trainer's shoulder as Mrs Ketchum gathered her son into a tight hug. The yellow Pokemon chuckled softly as his trainer gasped, all the air being squeezed out of his lungs due to his mother's overzealous greeting.

"Mom… can't… breathe…"

Mrs Ketchum quickly dropped the hug, clearly embarrassed. "Sorry son. I'm just so excited to see you. Come in!"

The older woman quickly ushered her son and Pikachu inside and closed the door. Ash surveyed his surroundings, smiling as he took in the familiar sights of his childhood home. That is, until his mother blew her top.

"What are you doing getting home so late? I've told you a hundred times that it's unsafe to travel at night. And where are your friends? You know that you shouldn't travel alone. What if you'd been hurt, or worse, killed? And…"

"Mom." Ash grabbed his mother's shoulders as he interrupted her rant. "I'm home and I'm safe. Isn't that all that matters?"

"Oh, Ash." Delia wrapped her arms around him again, her head resting on his shoulder, which was now higher than her own. "I was so worried. You never wrote and you barely called. I never knew where you were, if you were safe, and…"

She broke off, beginning to cry. She had missed her son so much. Sure, he was eighteen now, but all she could see was her little ten-year-old boy, rushing off in his pyjamas to start his Pokemon journey.

Ash held his mother close as the sobs shook her body. "I'm so sorry, Mom."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? My first attempt at Pokemon fanfiction... any comments?

Please review. The next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its related characters.

Summary: Now eighteen years of age, Ash Ketchum returns from the Sinnoh region to his home in Pallet Town. Although, there a few complications - two years of travelling alone has changed Ash, and not necessarily for the better.

A/N: I would just like to say a very big thank you to my two wonderful beta-readers, CrystalMask and benmrules. Your encouragement is always very much appreciated. Also to my reviewers - Aqua059, Kefka VI and Sennyu Megami - thanks for reviewing! Your comments are always very much appreciated.

And now, on with the story...

* * *

Brock was in the kitchen preparing lunch for his family when he heard the doorbell ring. He called out for one of his siblings to answer the door, but when he received no response, he was forced to abandon his preparations and answer it himself. Needless to say, he was quite surprised to see a familiar 18-year old on his doorstep with an official Pokemon League cap restraining his still-unruly hair. 

"Ash?"

Ash smiled, a glimmer of humour twinkling in his chocolate-brown eyes. "Can't you recognise your best friend? Shame on you, Brock."

Brock chuckled, lightly punching Ash in the shoulder. "Not without Pikachu. Where is he, anyway?"

"At home. Mom couldn't bear to part with him. It was the only way I could get out of there alive."

"I see." Brock's smile widened as he stepped back from the doorway. "Come in. I've almost finished making lunch, so if you'd like to join us, you're very welcome."

Brock struggled to resist laughing out loud at the sight of Ash's expression – his eyes were practically shining. If Brock had learnt anything from his time travelling with Ash, it was that the quickest way to Ash's heart, and attention, was food. Yet, Brock was astounded by the younger boy's restraint. He nearly fainted when Ash docilely followed him into the kitchen and immediately offered to help. It wasn't until after the mayhem of the Slate family meal that Ash and Brock were finally able to catch up.

"So how have things been with the gym? Many challengers?" Ash asked as the pair left the kitchen.

"So-so. My biggest challenge at the moment is looking after the mob. It's certainly harder than keeping you and Misty in check."

Ash flinched subconsciously at Misty's name, a motion that was not unnoticed by the ever-observant Brock. Ash could feel Brock's stare burning into his back as he left the kitchen, so he proceeded to quickly change the subject.

"If there's been one thing I've missed, it's been your cooking, Brock." Ash sighed contentedly as he settled into one of the old, yet comfortable couches. "It's good to be back."

"It's good to have you back, Ash. It has certainly been a while." Brock's eyebrows furrowed together as he scrutinised his friend. "Although, I must say I was beginning to wonder if you were still alive."

To say that Ash was stunned was an understatement. "What?!"

"It wouldn't have killed you to call, or send a letter even." Brock's tone suddenly turned cold. "Do you have any idea of how many times your mother called me, wondering where you were? But could I tell her anything? No. How do you think Misty felt when you stopped calling her? It was like you had vanished. And…"

"I'm sorry."

Brock paused mid-rant and stared incredulously at his friend. "What did you say?"

"I said that I'm sorry." Ash stood up, calmly placing his hat back onto his head. "I'm sorry that I ever classified you as a friend. I'm sorry that I thought you might understand. But hey, what does it matter? You thought that I was dead."

Brock watched, dumbfounded, as his friend walked out the room. The sound of the front door closing jolted him into action and he rushed out after him. He found Ash standing outside the front gate, staring into the sky intently. Brock was about to talk to him when he let out a shrill, three-toned whistle. Brock's attention was drawn to the sky when a loud cry came in response. It was Pidgeot. The large bird landed gracefully next to his trainer, who ruffled its crest lovingly before jumping onto its back. The bird was about to take off when Brock made his presence known.

"Ash, wait. Understand what?"

"It's too late for that." Ash replied evenly, the brim of his hat shielding his eyes. "I already know what you think of me. Think about it, Brock. Do you have any idea of what years of travelling alone can do to a guy? I've never travelled alone. Sure, I've started alone, but I've always ended up with someone to travel with. In the Hoenn region, I met May within a day of being there, and it didn't take long for me to catch up with you. I've missed you and Misty more than you'll ever know. And I'm well aware of my mother's nervous breakdown. But did you ever think about mine?"

With that final statement, he whispered something to Pidgeot and they took off, leaving a stunned Brock standing in alone in his front garden. A single tear fell from Ash's eyes, dampening his Pokemon's feathers.

'…_He'll never understand…'_

* * *

A/N: Your comments are always appreciated. Please take a moment to review, your ideas and suggestions can make a difference. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its related characters.

Summary: Now eighteen years of age, Ash Ketchum returns from the Sinnoh region to his home in Pallet Town. Although, there a few complications - two years of travelling alone has changed Ash, and not necessarily for the better.

A/N: Thanks again to Kefka VI for reviewing. And CrystalMask, my greatest appreciation goes to you. For without you, the ending to this chapter would seriously suck. Thanks for the inspiration.

On with the story...

* * *

It had been an hour since Ash and Pidgeot had parted ways at the Viridian Pokemon Centre. Ash had been wandering the streets of Viridian City, wanting to waste time before it got dark. He planned to spend the night in Viridian, before heading to Pallet the next day. Ash wasn't keen on facing his mother yet. After Nurse Joy had given Pidgeot a quick check-up, Ash had said goodbye, promising to call him if he needed him. A ghost of smile crossed Ash's face as he remembered Joy's reaction to the whole situation.

"Welcome to the Viridian City Pokemon Centre. How may I help you?"

Ash smiled at the sight of the familiarly cheerful Pokemon nurse. "Hi Nurse Joy. I was wondering, could you give my Pidgeot a quick check-up?"

"Not a problem. All I need is its Pokeball."

"Uh, there's one small problem with that." Ash replied awkwardly, his embarrassment at the situation apparent on his face. "I don't have it. I released my Pidgeot seven years ago, and we were only reunited today."

"Okay." Joy glanced at him sceptically. "So where is it?"

"He's outside." Ash quickly reassured the nurse. "It doesn't need to take long. I'm sure he's in good shape, but since I'm here…"

"It wouldn't hurt to give him the once over. I understand." The nurse smiled again. "Just let me go and get my things."

As Ash expected, the check-up only took a few minutes. Joy's only comments were that it was in very good shape, but it had quite a few battle scars. Ash wasn't surprised by this revelation, but was pleased to know that Pidgeot was doing okay. When Nurse Joy was finished, Pidgeot nuzzled its crest into Ash's chest. Ash lovingly stroked its feathers.

"I'll see you later, buddy." Ash murmured. "If I need you, I'll whistle, okay? Take care of yourself."

After rubbing its crest against Ash's chest one last time, Pidgeot took to the skies. Ash scrubbed at his eyes, trying to stop the tears, before pulling the brim of his hat down.

Nurse Joy turned to him. "You Pidgeot is very affectionate. You must have treated it well."

"Yeah." Ash responded, his voice cracking slightly. "He was the second Pokemon I ever caught."

"Why did you release it then?" Joy asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"To protect a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto near Pallet Town that were being harassed by a flock of Spearow and Fearow." Ash glanced up at the sky where Pidgeot had been, tears glittering in his eyes. "That's why he has so many battle scars. That Fearow never gives up."

Ash glanced up when he first felt it begin to rain. After realising how late it had gotten, he headed back to the Pokemon Centre, where he had been able to get free accommodation for the night. He called his mother briefly from the centre, claiming he had gotten in late and preferred to save the journey until the morning. He hung up quickly, preventing any opportunity for his mother to respond. Ash turned around to notice Nurse Joy working on a computer behind the front desk. Joy glanced up and smiled, acknowledging his presence, so Ash approached the desk.

"I must say, the Pokemon Centre is looking very good, Nurse Joy. Very different to the old one."

Joy gazed at him quizzically. "You remember the old Pokemon Centre? That was blown up by Team Rocket when they attacked years ago."

"Eight years, to be exact." Ash smiled, resting his elbows on the front desk. "And if you remember correctly, it was actually a starting trainer and his Pikachu that caused the explosion."

The nurse nodded. "That Pikachu came in very badly injured. I've always wondered what happened to those two."

"Truth is, that trainer is me." Ash chuckled softly when Joy gasped. "Pikachu is doing fine, by the way. He's my strongest Pokemon, not to mention my best friend. I'd be lost without him."

"You're Ash Ketchum? My, my. You certainly have changed."

"Eight years, five Pokemon leagues and the Battle Frontier can do that."

Joy was about respond when a boy with a Charmander in his arms rushed through the front doors. Ash took this as his cue to step away, so the boy could approach the desk.

_'He's clearly a starting trainer. I wonder what happened?'_

"Nurse Joy, please help my Charmander." The young boy pleaded pitifully. "We were on our way here when we got caught in the rain and…"

"I need a stretcher for a small fire Pokemon, stat." Nurse Joy called out before turning to the boy. "Why didn't you just put it inside its Pokeball instead of carrying it through the rain?"

"I tried that, but Charmander doesn't like Pokeballs."

'_Déjà-vu…'_

Ash smiled as he watched the Nurse place the injured Charmander onto a stretcher wheeled by two Chansey before following them into the emergency room. Ash turned to look at the boy, who was looking mournfully at the closed doors.

"Hey, don't worry." Ash approached the boy and smiled as he looked up. "Your Charmander is going to be fine. I know this Nurse Joy and she's really good. She looked after my Pikachu after we were attacked by a flock of Spearow when I was starting out. He'll be fine."

The boy smiled gratefully at Ash as he sat down on a chair a few feet away from Ash. Moments later, a young girl with wild blonde hair stormed into the room, a furious expression on her face.

"Look here, kid! You better repay me for all of my supplies your Charmander  
ate!" She screeched, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"I will! I will repay you somehow." The boy replied, cowering behind Ash.

"No! I want my money back now!" The girl yelled, unaware of the attention she was drawing to herself.

"But I can't." The boy answered softly. "I don't have the money now. My Charmander is badly injured. He's in intensive care right now."

The girl's expression immediately softened.

"Is it that bad?" asked the girl in a worried voice.

The boy hung his head, nodding sadly. They both glanced up as a soft ping sounded and Nurse Joy came out of the intensive care room. The boy began to approach the nurse when he stopped.

He faced the girl and asked, "What's your name?"

"Mia."

Ash, who moments ago had been quietly watching the scene with an amused grin on his face, now found himself staring at the girl, dumbfounded. He continued to stare as images of a certain redhead came pouring into his mind.

'_Oh Misty… why did you ever leave me?'_

* * *

A/N: This story has been getting great hits, but limited reviews. Remember, this is my first attempt at Pokemon fanfiction, so your comments are greatly appreciated.

Every time a reader says, I don't believe in reviewing, an inspiration dies. Save the world from dull stories - take a moment to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its related characters.

Summary: Now eighteen years of age, Ash Ketchum returns from the Sinnoh region to his home in Pallet Town. Although, there a few complications - two years of travelling alone has changed Ash, and not necessarily for the better.

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful reviewers - Kefka VI, CrystalMask, Aqua059, Fender and FutureAJ. Thank you for all your comments, every review is always appreciated. You never know what kind of effect your review may have on an author until you leave it. Positive encouragement can be a great inspiration catalyst. So thank you, dear reviewers. Also to my wonderful beta-readers CrystalMask and benmrules - you guys are fabulous!

On with the story...

* * *

Ash stared out his window longingly at the woods behind his house. He felt trapped – yearning to go, but not daring to leave. He had returned Kanto hoping to find peace in himself, not to be smothered by his panicky mother or abandoned by one of his closest friends. He had barricaded the door like a six-year-old. He was alone, and he hated it. But it was the only time he could think. 

His journey back from Viridian City was uneventful. He had woken early, so he began his journey on foot, not wanting to disturb the surrounding population from their peaceful sleep. It was before dawn. He passed some sleeping campers a few miles out of Viridian as the sun began to rise. He would have called on his faithful Pidgeot, to shorten the day-long hike to a few hours, but Ash had no doubt that his Pokemon had returned to the flock he protected. There was no way he could reach him now. So on he walked, sticking to the path and avoiding the long grass. With no Pokemon to protect him, he had no defence against whatever Pokemon may spring up. But two years alone had taught him how to survive.

His early start meant he arrived a little after lunch. Pikachu had greeted him with glee, immediately running over and jumping into his arms the moment he came into view of the house. However his mother, due to her _delicate_ mental state, greeted him a little differently.

"Where have you been? You should have been home hours ago." To say Delia was furious would have been an understatement. "And why didn't you take any Pokemon with you? You could have been killed. Answer me, young man."

Ash's eyes grew cold at her second to last statement. He dumped Pikachu into his mother's arms unceremoniously before growling, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

He immediately turned on heel and sprinted up to his room. Pikachu leapt out of Delia's arms and followed his trainer, barely scampering into the room before Ash slammed the door. Pikachu hid under the bed in fear as Ash barricaded the door in hope of keeping his mother out. Ash ignored his mother's cries of anger, sadness and pleading. He stared out the window, and tried to regather his thoughts.

It was then that Pikachu decided to creep out of his hiding place. "Pikapi?"

Ash spun around at the sound of Pikachu's voice, startled, but quickly smiled at the sight of his head poking out from underneath the bedspread. Crouching down, Ash reached out and beckoned him to come closer.

"Come here buddy." Ash cajoled, stretching further as Pikachu crept closer, his gloved fingers almost touching the mouse's nose. "That's it. I'm not going to hurt you."

Pikachu paused for a moment, before running into his trainer's outstretched arms. Ash held his companion close, taking the opportunity to rub his Pokemon's ears, being duly rewarded with a contented "Chaaa…"

"Oh, Pikachu. What am I going to do?" Pikachu's ears twitched at the sound of Ash's voice. "I can't stay here, but I can't leave either."

Ash continued to stroke Pikachu's yellow fur in silence. Pikachu just sat there, enjoying the attention. This had become a habit of Ash's when he was thinking, or simply feeling depressed. Silence was his haven, yet it slowly tore him to shreds. In his thoughts, he could escape the world, but it was there that his demons tormented him most. It was his personal oxymoron.

"We have to leave as soon as possible." Ash murmured, nodding resolutely. "Tomorrow. At dawn."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was still dark when Ash opened his bedroom window. His backpack, which already contained everything he would need for his journey, on his back and two Pokeballs strapped to his belt. One adorned with a small yellow lightning bolt – Pikachu's – and another which had not been used in years – Pidgeot's. He had kept it, for a moment such as this, when he would recapture his precious bird Pokemon. It was like this that he climbed out of his bedroom window, falling several metres, before landing in a heap on the ground. Pikachu, who was still sitting on the window sill, looked warily at the drop before jumping into Ash's arms. The first glimmers of sunlight were peaking over the horizon as Ash took one final look his childhood home.

"Bye, mom." Ash whispered.

He had left a note on his bed, saying that he had gone to visit his Pokemon at Professor Oak's, and not to worry. Ash wasn't usually an early riser, so he assumed his mother wouldn't find the note for a while. At that, Ash turned away, running swiftly yet silently towards the Pallet Woods. By the time the sun had risen, he was long gone.

* * *

A/N: Please don't forget to review. Your comments count. 

Make an author's day - review today!


End file.
